ryackfandomcom-20200214-history
Icysk8r
icysk8r, now better known as Collin Stover, CEO of soon to be billion-dollar magic/self-help company BeDeceived, posted on DTF from April of 2009 to July of 2011. icysk8r sealed his fate as the forum "punching bag" ever since the beginning of his tenure. Many of his original posts tended to read like horrible haikus (still somehow more readable than wrath24147's posts). These posts eventually culminated in a thread about former Dream Theater producer/mixer, David Prater. After seeing such libel by a kid who posted like he was afraid of hitting the right edge of the message box, David Prater decided to sign up on DTF to defend his honor, because god dammit NOBODY fucks with David Prater, especially not some faux-poetic kid from an unofficial forum. The icysk8r flogging continued until he achieved a brief surge of popularity when the "Forum Baby" thread arrived. A contest was made to see if icysk8r was worthy of becoming the young, naive member of the board (and in the process, taking the title away from the legendary Zeltar). After doing several menial tasks, the fad eventually died down. Literally the only thing we actually learned about the kid was that he was a pretty solid drummer. Every now and then, icy would seem to catch on that most of the board thought he was an annoying dicksneeze, and would make several threads asking if people really hated him. Instead of doing the noble thing, and telling poor Collin the truth (that he was an annoying dicksneeze), the populous of DTF played dumb and gave him an affectionate e-hug. The cycle repeated itself a few times, mostly any time Collin developed a new fad (including, but not limited to, dating chicks for less than an hour, learning Icelandic, being gay, being bi, and collecting coins). After the seemingly constant fad-hopping, Collin appeared to have settled on something that most of DTF could actually get behind: Magic. The BeDeceived youtube channel started as a seemingly innocent channel for a kid to post some shitty magic videos (mostly consisting of tricks that only worked because the audience was presumably blind). In time, Collin went on to build his own website and name himself CEO of a company that did next to no business. However, what the business lacked in anything useful, it made up for with style, mystery, and confidence. BeDeceived piddled around in virtual obscurity for a few months, attaining a miniscule, but loyal following. In order to stroke his ego even more, Collin decided to become a self-employed internet psychologist. To make his transformation into Dr. Stover (like Dr. Phil but even more of a dumbass), he created a new forum component to go along with BeDeceived: The Shell. Around this time, prominent troll UMH decided that it was time to have a little bit of fun with Collin's newfound delusions of grandeur. In what he described as "the troll to end all trolls," UMH registered for Collin's new psychotherapy forum under the guise of a piece of human shit he went to high school with. Within less than a week, UMH had become a moderator on the forum, and Collin's right-hand man. After a while of facebook chatting with Collin and learning about what a complete fuckhead he was, UMH decided it was time to crush his little heart and reveal his true identity. The general public of pianoframe felt that UMH's actions would be too harsh, and eventually convinced him to back off and just simply leave the forum. However, UMH couldn't possibly ignore the fact that The Shell still existed, and was stealing money from people as The Shell + which offered access to hidden boards on a forum that was already a needle in a trillion haystacks. After making a brief return, and gaining enough of Collin's trust that he would let UMH into the private club for free, UMH finally revealed himself to an understandably upset Collin. The conversation went seemingly decent, but Collin ended up posting a massive shitstorm on DTF. Collin's "Hello" thread was a high point in the history of DTF. Collin went on a massive tirade about how his ego is so inflated because everyone wants to troll him so badly (I don't get it either...). He basically wrote off the entire population of DTF, and went on to struggle as a magician/internet psychologist, where he promptly made no money and had to live with a horrifying Coheed tattoo on his right shoulder that made the entire world shit themselves laughing.